


Whispers of the Heart

by Minikitti123



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Dominance, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, Kuroko is a little shit, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective GOM, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Romance, Smut, Stubborn Kuroko, Submission, Virgin Kuroko, angst ridden kuroko, hard to get kuroko, it is pretty funny actually, no seriously kuroko is so angsty in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitti123/pseuds/Minikitti123
Summary: The Generation of Miracles is a pack made up of five extremely strong alphas, all happy in their relationship with one another. However, they feel as if something is missing. Enter Kuroko Tetsuya, a  stubborn male omega who loathes the power dynamic and has a disdain for alphas. Kuroko catches their eye, and they attempt to woo him into becoming one of their pack. How will Kuroko deal with this sudden attention?





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I've been wanting to write a fic for a while but just never got around to it until now. I really hope that people enjoy, because I know I enjoyed writing this! Just some notes I would like to make before you start reading:
> 
> This fic is going to be set in their senior year in high school, in case anyone was wondering. This is going to be a polyamory relationship fic between the GoM and Kuroko, so if anyone doesn't like that kind of thing, warning is right here!!
> 
> not sure about my update schedule yet, but will keep posted when I know.

A groan echoed inside the locked student council room, whiny and way too loud for so early in the morning. Akashi Seijuro looked up from his paperwork to eye two of his mates critically as they made out on one of the many couches shamelessly. His eye twitched as another loud groan permeated his ears. "Daiki, Ryouta." He spoke authoritatively, feeling a sense of pride when both immediately stopped in their tracks. "If you both have time to fool around, you have time to finish your assigned paperwork as well." Atsushi sat in the corner, watching apathetically as he chomped on his potato chips. Shintaro sat opposite him, face red with obvious embarrassment. It amused him a bit to see him this flustered. After all, they had been together for more than three years now.

Ryouta whined pitifully, golden eyes still locked on the dark lips of Daiki. "Please Sei-kun, we haven't been able to do anything physical in weeks!" He nuzzled Daiki's tan neck softly, nibbling along the collarbone and gaining a rather satisfying sound from him. Though he loved the sight of his beautiful mates together, Seijuro knew this wasn't the time for it. He shook his head, earning another whine from the blond. "Not now, Ryouta. However," all of his mates perked up at his playful tone, "if you behave for the opening ceremony and for the rest of today, I might reward you." The blond was off the blue haired male's lap within seconds, grasping hastily at his paperwork. Shintaro shook his head in disbelief, though Seijuro knew that he was just as excited for tonight as Ryouta. It did, however, feel as if something was missing.

Not to say that their romance was terrible, it was extremely good for so many dominants in a relationship together, but it felt like it lacked something. Seijuro knew that they all felt it as well. They were desperate to find out what it was. What could possibly be lacking in such a fantastic relationship? Seijuro felt frustration well up inside him as he finished up the last of his paperwork. He would find out what it was soon enough.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kuroko glanced out of the window next to his desk, only half paying attention to the instructor as he went on about things Kuroko had already learned. He considered leaving, because he knew that nobody would notice, but settled on laying his head down on his desk instead. After all, he had nowhere else to be. There would be no point in leaving. 

He sighed wistfully, then turned his gaze to the middle of the room, where an alpha was trying to court a female omega. Key word, trying. He narrowed his eyes bitterly, scoffing. Alphas were so full of themselves… he saw it everywhere, and they never quit trying to get with omegas. He counted his lucky stars for his lack of presence. Being a male omega was rare and much sought after, and he was rather bitter about this fact. Omegas made up only 10% of the population, and only 4% of those were male omegas. He didn’t want an alpha or alphas (there could be multiple alphas in a pairing) and he resented the power dynamic. He wasn’t weak and powerless…

He was torn out of his reverie when the bell rang, releasing them from class. He gathered his bag and made his way out the door and through the hallway, his nose crinkling in disgust at the smell of raging alpha and omega hormones that permeated the halls. He walked aimlessly through the halls, as he always did during his lunch hour, avoiding the mass of bodies surrounding him with amazing precision. That was, until he ran into a wall. Which turned out not to be a wall, but a giant alpha. Kuroko sighed. Great. The giant's purple hues landed on him curiously. "Oh?" He drawled, tone lazy and almost childish. He reached out a large hand and pat Kuroko's blue hair. "How tiny." With that, Kuroko felt resentment surge through his entire being. The nerve of this alpha, who did he think he was to lay a hand on him? "I am not tiny," he pointed out shortly, "you are just tall." 

The giant in front of him shrugged. "If you say so." Kuroko looked around him and noticed that the other students were parting around them like the red sea. He didn't blame them for not getting close, as the alpha in front of him was clearly powerful. He eyed the alpha, who had gotten out a packet of vanilla wafers and was shoving them quickly into his mouth. How anyone could eat that much in such a short time was appalling. That was when he felt it; a strong presence behind him.  

A flash of blond was all he saw before he was almost bowled over completely. The purple haired alpha had caught him underneath the arms to keep him upright. He felt his face warm and his heart go slightly faster than before. Why...? He looked down to see a blond alpha on the ground, crocodile tears forming in beautiful golden irises. "Mou, so mean Atsushi-chii!" His voice was rather obnoxious, Kuroko noted. His blue eyes looked behind the blond to lock on, you guessed it, more alphas, all reeking of dominance. He didn't know why his luck was so bad today. Their hair was so brightly colored that he felt the beginning of a headache coming on just looking at them. They were like a rainbow. 

Kuroko decided quickly that this was his cue to leave. He slipped out of the giants arms and began his escape when...

“Going so soon?”

Shocked, he whipped his head back so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. The male with the red hair had spoken, eyes glinting. He was the same size as Kuroko, but he oozed alpha scent. He was obviously incredibly strong. And how could it be that his low presence has failed him now? Fear washed through him. The red head stepped closer to the omega, sniffing the air before smirking. “A male omega…” his lips curled up even more, “interesting. If i didn’t have such a good sense of smell, I never would have been able to tell. How curious…” 

Kuroko's head was spinning. Half of him wanted to run away, the sane half. But the other... Something in him was telling him to stay, to submit to the alpha presence in front of him. It scared him. Never had he felt this way in the presence of anyone before, much less an alpha. He hated them, loathed them, so why?

“Um, Akashi?” Kuroko’s eyes darted to an alpha with navy blue hair and tanned skin. He looked like the dictionary picture of the perfect alpha. “Who are you talking to?”

Ah, so they couldn’t see him after all. Some of the fear he held ebbed away, but he was still cautious of Akashi. Not many can see through his lack of presence, including strong alphas. For Akashi to see him so easily, he must be extremely powerful. He suddenly felt the urge to run. 

** So he did. He sped out of there faster than a bullet, leaving behind the group of confused alphas.  **

** Seijuro watched him, fascinated. He turned to his pack, a glint in his eyes. **

** "I think I found it. What we're missing." He said it casually, as if stating the weather. The others shivered as his mouth curved into a dangerous smile. "It won't be long before we claim him as our own." **

 


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise meets Kuroko up close for the first time. Also, the GoM are kind of stalkers?? Kuroko is 110% done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remember when I wrote this? Wow, actually an update? I'm sorry, my senior year of high school has been a bit rough. But here's this! Hopefully I will write a lot more in the future. I'm already starting the third chapter, whoop whoop! Thanks to everyone reading this and sticking with it. Love you all!

“That’s him?” Aomine peeked through the opening of a library shelf staring at the blue-haired omega. The omega, Kuroko, was sitting at a small table in the corner near a window, reading what appeared to be a light novel. He had been hard to notice the first time, but now that he saw him, he could say that he liked what he saw. Delicate frame, pale skin, button nose, and the light from the window behind him reflected off his hair beautifully. He looked like an angel.He wrinkled his nose, trying to get a whiff of the hard to notice omega. He sighed, unable to smell anything. Kise next to him whined. “I can’t smell him!” He pouted, jutting out his bottom lip in such an adorable way, it took everything in Aomine not to bite it. 

Akashi smiled. “It’s extremely hard to catch the scent unless you’re close, although I believe that could be his doing.” Akashi looked down, smile widening. “What a smart omega we’ve found.” Murasakibara chomped at the end of his pocky stick and murmured, “Kuro-chin smells like vanilla and honey. I kinda wanna eat him.”

“You will do no such thing!” Midorima scoffed, looking up at the giant man. Midorima exhaled, pushing up his glasses. As much as he hated to admit it, the omega had a good look about him. He found himself anticipating holding that small, delicate body against his own, eyes closed and mouth smiling against his lips. Midorima went beet red, shaking his head at himself. What shameful thoughts! He hadn’t even met the omega yet!

Akashi smiled knowingly at his right hand man, then found himself watching the blunette closer. “Well, I think it’s high time we introduced ourselves to Kuroko for real, don’t you?” Four heads turned in unison, all smiling. “Hai!”

 

Meanwhile, Kuroko sat in his corner, reading the latest light novel by Kenshin. He tried to focus on reading his novel, he really did, but he found himself unable to focus.. His thoughts trailed off to the Generation of Miracles once again. Kuroko simply could not believe how bad his luck had been! He had been going to the same school for years, and not once had anybody noticed him when he didn’t want them to, especially not an alpha! What was this going to mean for him? He couldn’t get them out of his head. The strong arms and candy smell of Murasakibara, the tanned alpha with obsidian eyes, the whiny blonde with a face that belonged in a magazine, the calm but powerful presence of the green-haired alpha, and the intimidating (but gorgeous, utterly beautiful) stare of Akashi. 

He hated this, hated his nature. Surely this was just the omega side of him, reacting to potential mates. He growled, irritated, then took a long breath. He puffed out his chest and closed his book, getting up to search the shelves near him for another one. If this one could not capture his attention, he would find another to keep him occupied instead. Of course, the one book he thinks looks interesting is on the top shelf. He found himself staring helplessly for a few seconds, before shrugging and climbs up on the step stool to reach it. His hands grasp at nothing, he’s still to short. He lets out a frustrated growl, ready to climb the damn shelf for his book, when a long arm reaches up and plucks the book from the shelf with ease. 

For a brief second, he feels irritation at having been helped by someone, but he turns and is struck dumb by the golden eyes that stare back. An overwhelming scent overcomes him immediately, and the smile on the blonde man’s face should be illegal it was so bright. He held out the book for Kuroko. “Was this the one you wanted?” His voice was clear and playful, and Kuroko felt himself metaphorically swooning at the alpha presence. A voice inside him screamed at him to leave, to not fall prey to this gorgeous man. Kuroko hesitantly took the book from Kise. He made sure his expression was one of apathy, and in a monotone voice, “Thank you very much.” Kise grinned. “No problem! Anything for someone as gorgeous as you.” He winked, and Kuroko shuddered inwardly. “The name’s Kise Ryouta.” 

Kuroko inhaled the flowery scent of Kise, almost unable to think. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. I appreciate the help, but I really didn’t need it.” The other male quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Kuroko narrowed his eyes in challenge at the alpha. “I had it just fine, thank you. I will be taking my leave now.” He turned and began to walk away, not pausing to see the reaction of the blonde. 

Kise was shocked at the emotionless response he got from the omega. He’d always been relatively confident in his ability to charm those around him, but this one walked away as if he was nothing. He smiled and sniffed the air. He could still smell the omega’s light, airy scent. Murasakibara was right, vanilla was very present in the air now. He looked behind him as the others approached. Aomine laughed loudly, patting him on the back. “Looks like your charms failed, Ryouta.” Kise smiled and shook his head. “This is only the beginning.” He knew right from that moment, that he would chase the omega with everything he had.

Kuroko was in for it now. Akashi smiled, pleased. One convinced, three more to go. Until they had their omega however…

“How about we go home and make up for lost time?”

*Time Skip*

Midorima fell back against the couch, and was attacked by a pair of soft lips against his own. He groaned, eyes closing at the feel of Akashi’s hot tongue invading his. It was no fight; Akashi won the battle, taking over his mouth hotly, devouring him wholly. Midorima let him. Though they were both alphas, Akashi was absolute, especially in the bedroom. Not that any of them minded, of course.

He let out a gasp as Akashi kissed a trail down his neck and began to bite and suck harshly at his collarbone. He suckled over his mate mark, and Midorima groaned loudly. He opened his half-lidded eyes, watching hazily, and then searched the room. Murasakibara had Kise against the wall closest to the kitchen, kissing his bare chest while Aomine occupied his mouth. Kise’s whimpers echoed through the living room, turning Midorima on even more.

Akashi rutted against him, and Midorima could no longer keep his eyes open, the pleasure getting to be too much. He was too pent up, knowing that this wouldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted. Akashi could feel it too, smiling softly at his mate. “Let me do the work, Shintaro.” He purred, taking him out of his pants and rubbing against him. Midorima couldn’t hold back his sharp inhale and small moan, loving the feel of Akashi’s hand against him. He rocked his hips back and forth, moans increasing. Akashi took his cock out as well, pressing them together in his hands and moving back and forth.

Midorima could hear the moans of Kise and Aomine but could not look over as Akashi began to kiss him once more, tongues dancing as they both neared completion. A red-hot sensation arose in him and he felt himself cum intensely, moaning his release into Akashi’s mouth. He felt Akashi stutter and knew that he had cum as well. He was filled with pride, knowing that his mate came because of him. 

They both came down from their high, and Akashi picked himself up to go and get a towel, cleaning Midorima up and then himself. They could hear the others finishing up, and they waited patiently for their mates, cuddling on the couch. When everyone was cleaned and satisfied, they traveled up the stairs to their shared bed. It was an extremely large bed, made up of two king-sized mattresses. They all got in and Midorima found himself cuddled up with Aomine and being spooned by Akashi.

Kise felt happiness from all his mates and purred as he was hugged by the gentle giant. He loved his mates, but he longed for something more, as well. Before falling to a deep sleep, his last thought was of Kuroko Tetsuya in his arms. Soon...


End file.
